Angel: Vamps, Slayers, Gods, and Monsters
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Continuing on after "Not Fade Away". Angel and the others are battling, Buffy is watching from afar, and Connor, Nina, and Gwen are struggling to help others survive what has befallen the City of Los Angeles. Read and Review, please.


Angel: Vamps, Slayers, Gods, and Monsters 

By Quick-n-Popular

A/N: This is my first Angel story, so I imagine it'll be shaky from the get go. Any help is appreciative to make this story accurate and faithful to the Buffy/Angelverse. The POV on this story is separated so, please don't be confused. Again, review, enjoy, and keep on reading.

Chapter One: Till the end

The battle was still ongoing. The alleyway reeked of decaying flesh and that of spilled blood that coated the ground upon which they fought on. Angel was getting tired, which felt like the first in a long time. Getting every chance between each foe that he fought, Angel eagerly sought out those that fought with him in this seemingly never-ending battle. Spike looked mad and delirious. A deep gash on his forehead caused his eyes to be blinded by the blood that came out of him. He was in a berserk state of mind.

Charles Gunn, having been wounded previously before the battle commencement, was having the most difficult time, yet he still went on, all the while holding a hand to his wounded side. Angel was certain that he was most likely the first to go.

Illyria, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself. Jumping, rolling, slamming, punching through, tossing up into the air; her face was that of a cat: full of desire, full of curiosity of the prey she had in her grasp, and full of absolute delight of the situation. Her jubilance made Angel shudder.

It had been four hours and already he was tired. Thoughts, penetrating thoughts, lingered their way into his mind. Those of Connor, his son; Nina, his love; and of Weasley, a friend who finally found his end. All of these seemed to cloud over him and he used them as a stimulant, regaining his energy and girth, and focusing more strenuously on the battle at hand.

More and more came from wherever they were coming from. The Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart seemed to have them coming out of a production line with no sign of ceasing. Their goal was simple, destroy the ones that had killed the members of the Black Thorn, kill them all.

Now they were all here and for the time being there seemed to be no conceivable end to the onslaught that was ongoing. Soon, Angel knew, all of them were going to be over-powered, over-worked, over; plain and simple. There was a point to all of this, he knew. All their actions had a beneficial consequence for the rest of humanity as the Powers That Be destined Angel to destroy the Black Thorn members and thus stopping the apocalypse from ever taking place. So this battle was to be their last, the last kiss of life they could endure before finally setting off into the darkness and await for whatever came next.

The Harsgoth demon Angel was fighting slammed its wooden club down onto his head, forcing him to the ground. Angel staggered back up onto his feet as the monstrous figure towered over him and prepared for another blow. Then, to the surprise of both Angel and the demon, several arrows pelted the figure in both its face and chest. Angel turned his head, slowly, and looked behind him, and saw the figures of people in the distance. Turning back, he saw that the Harsgoth brush away the arrows as if it were droplets of the rain that continued on falling down on them. Angel found his sword and he lunged at the feet of the gargantuan; slashing, stabbing, thrusting, and making turns. The Harsgoth bellowed in anger and swung its massive hands down to try and catch Angel. Angel then attacked its hands and managed to cut off several fingers on one and cut right through the palm of the other. Rage filled the beast, and Angel took advantage of it by taking a hard stab to its belly, slicing it open and pulling out its innards. The Harsgoth clutched at its guts in a helpless attempt to retrieve them back into the confines of its body. However, it finally felt death's hand and it bellowed over.

Angel took the split second to look back behind him for those people, or whatever they were, that gave their assistance to the four of them. To his amazement, there were more. Unseen by the rain and darkness but the figures could be made out. They seemed, relatively, human. All of them stood there like statues, waiting. Were they friend or foe?

Angel was forced back to the fight at hand, when three vampires attacked him with their broad swords, his thoughts on the others behind him filled his thoughts as he continued on fighting.

* * *

She had no idea as to why she decided to come here. It was far from the home she had now made and it was a battle that didn't concern her "people".

This wasn't her fight. It was Angel's, Spike's, and their group; it was their fight to clean up the mess they had made by joining Wolfram and Hart. She knew this and still she was here, why? History and self-study told her why. She was personally invested with Angel and Spike.

She knew she shouldn't be here. Hell, she's been told that all the way over here. There were other factions of her group that could have come over here and assist in this, but not her.

Gripping her Slayer-scythe, her rain-soaked blonde hair tied in the back, her entire body garbed in black leather; Buffy Anne Summers sat behind her army of Slayers. Two stood beside her: Giles, her mentor, her friend, and her second-in-command. Willow Rosenberg, her best friend, her guiding light, and the most powerful Witch the world has ever known. They stood beside her, watching the events taking place in front of them, watching Angel and his friends tirelessly fight on and on, with no assistance from those watching. The order had been simple, as had the news of what had happened in the Los Angeles area. Get there, remain in place, and assist only when needed.

This wasn't their fight, this wasn't Buffy's, and yet they were here. Here, because the outcome of this fight could determine whether or not an outbreak could occur. Should good lose this fight, evil could spread like a plague to ever corner of the world. Buffy knew she couldn't let that happen, Giles said it won't, Willow knew the Earth would fight as well. Yet why has SHE come?

"Hold steady." Buffy said. Some of the Slayers looked all too anxious to be apart of the fray, all too wanting to get out and make something happen, all too anxious…to help.

Angel and Spike, both had a place in Buffy's heart. It was almost entirely personal for her being here and also a dilemma as it could create complications for her role as leader. Giles knew it. He knew what was at stake with the two vampires with souls and his Slayer. His role for being here was to keep her on task. Willow for strength, compassion, and wisdom.

Why was Buffy here?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a refuge in downtown Los Angeles, people lay huddled in terror as they look upon their frail city in the midst of the horrors that have been unleashed upon it. Everyone in the makeshift shelter lay in fear; clutching even complete strangers close as they helplessly stare at what has become of their city.

All except for three individuals: two women, one man, remain confident, alive, and concentrated on the task at hand. Connor had never made it out of the city. He was about a block away from the shattering image of the Wolfram and Hart building when THEY came. Monsters, demons, everything unimaginable and those imagined only in stories, came out and wrecked havoc. Numerous people ran in the streets in sheer fear of those that pursued them, hunted them, killed them, and feasted on them. Connor did all In his power to help. Attacking some, thwarting others; he saved the people and had them taken to this building. Surprisingly, he met two others that were trying to do the same thing he was. One was his father's girlfriend, Nina. Knowing eachother only by name, they quickly formed an understanding and team spirit as she helped those inside as he brought them in. She also, with help from some of the survivors, defended their sanctuary from the world outside. Sharpening debris, gathering other to use as projectiles or as blunt instruments; both of them knew of the task at hand.

The other, who was with them, strangely knew Connor as well. Gwen was able to use electricity from the palms of her hands and body. She was a lethal weapon as was Connor, in most situations. Between the two of them, they managed to keep safe the many that they had found and had brought back to this area of safety, which was once a Starbucks coffee house.

Both Connor and Gwen were out making a sweep for survivors, while Nina attended to some young girls who were crying themselves into a babbling stupor.

"Enough of that, now. You need to be strong." Nina said, gently.

Some of them, the weird ones, looked upon this event with intrigue and fascination.

"Whoa, cool! Did you see that? Up there in the sky? I think it was a dragon!" Two boys stood next to the window, looking all around pointing in various directions as they made comments in awe and wonder. Their parents quickly ushered them to the floor next to the wall, away from the window.

Some of the men were determined to help Connor and Gwen help find more survivors. Some were allowed, others, not. Everyone tried to do his or her part, which was a relief to everyone. However, there were those who wanted to escape, to defy all that was out there and quickly get out of the city. It was ALWAYS permitted. No one was here by force, all were free to try their luck outside, rarely did anyone feel the need to take on the nightmare by themselves.

Nina had remembered when Angel had come and urged her to leave the city with her sister, knowing that of what was to come and thinking only of her safety at the time. Her sister managed to get out, safely, but Nina felt obligated to stay behind and help out. She hoped, as well, that she would be able to survive this and be there for Angel should he need her. Now, she was with others, all of them had in their minds to help those who needed helping. One of which was Angel's son, to her surprise. He, like his father, had strength and compassion for those who needed it. He was absolved, determined, and thoughtful; which was all everyone needed.

How long would this last? It was on everyone's mind and was spoken aloud by practically everyone. Nina didn't have the answer, neither did her companions. All of them were resolved to fight, to survive, and to insure the survival of those who aren't able to fight. This was their commitment to eachother and to everyone.

* * *

Splitting open a demon's head, Angel took the spare moment he had to, again, look to his friends to see who was still remaining. Spike was nearby engaged in a battle with three beasts, Illyria was on the shoulder of a giant, in the process of ripping apart its head; and Gunn…was nowhere to be seen. It was as Angel had thought, though he wished it was the complete opposite.

Angel, after defeating a Durogok demon, looked behind once again to see the large group of people that still remained stationary in the far distance.

_What exactly are they waiting for?_ He thought. He half wondered if their part was to defeat whomever remained, would it be the still ongoing force that Angel and the others were fighting or if it were Angel and the others themselves. He wasn't certain, still mystified by their assistance with the Harsgoth demon he had been fighting earlier. Their side had not been announced, yet. As of right now they seemed impartial to either engaging side, which worried Angel.

To be continued…

A/N: I know that this seems like a premature end to a first chapter but the construct of this chapter was meant to show you, my readers, the way this story is going to be set up with three storylines taking place. Also, I need time to facilitate on where this story's going to go because of the three storylines and how they're going to weave in and out of eachother.

Please review and give your thoughts and comments, as they will be imperative for me to keep this story going.

Q-n-P


End file.
